


Data

by hermione_of_vulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi doesn't know what to make of the name on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://koon-ut-kal-if-ee.tumblr.com/post/85860572755/based-on-that-post-where-your-soulmates-name-is).

Geordi's first thought when he realized was something along the lines of _are you kidding me?_

Data. A word for scientific information. Was this the universe's way of telling him he'd just live alone with his VISOR and scientific work all his life? A cruel joke, because if that really was the case, whatever-it-was could have at least put "VISOR" on his wrist. Would've cleared up the ambiguity.

With "Data", he was left to speculate. Would he create himself some sort of computer program he'd fall in love with? Or would he devote himself to a project, make it his life's work, so much that it was his "soulmate", so to speak?

But "Data" was a name. If he created a computer program he'd name them something nice. Something human-sounding. Heck, even a scientific experiment would have a more interesting name than just Data. If he'd had a groundbreaking warp field equation on his arm, that would have made sense. He would have been happy with that.

But "Data" just left him wondering what kind of being would have that name. It couldn't be non-human - those who had non-human soulmates had the names in that person's language. Why would a human name their child Data?

Well, actually, the explanation that whoever-they-were was a human with an unfortunate name was actually pretty reasonable. But Geordi couldn't shake the feeling that the name had something to do with his interest in science and his close connection to technology. This whole soulmate business had so little to do with facts that Geordi was inclined to listen to that feeling.

All of this went rushing through his head as he looked out the spaceport's windows at the Enterprise - the pinnacle of Starfleet technology. And as chief engineer, this masterpiece was his. If only his wrist said "Enterprise", that would make sense.

"Excuse me."

Geordi turned to see a young man who looked human but for unnaturally pale skin and golden eyes. He wore a gold uniform like Geordi's and a quizzical expression.

"Will you participate in a study I am conducting?"

"Sure, why not?" Geordi said.

"I am asking everyone I meet about their soulmate tattoos. I have found that there are very diverse opinions. For example, some prefer to display their tattoos, either because they wish to display their love for the soulmate they've found or advertise their soulmate's name in an attempt to find them. Some hide them, and only reveal them when they meet their soulmate. Some considered my questions intrusively personal and others spoke very freely. In short, it has been a fascinating subject to study."  


"Which group do you fall into?" Geordi asked. He regretted saying yes, because he didn't like to talk about it. At all.

A barely perceptible look of regret crossed the man's pale face, and he rolled up his sleeves.

His wrists were bare.

"I am an android. My creator would hardly know whether I had a soulmate, or indeed whether I would have a soul at all."  


"Oh. Well, I can see why you'd be interested. I never got all the fuss anyway," Geordi said. _Please don't ask why please don't ask why..._  


"Why is that? Is your tattoo noteworthy in some way?"

"Um...well, it's actually kind of normal, I just have a weird feeling about it. I can't really explain it, but I don't really like thinking about it because I...I get the weird feeling, you know? Or well, you wouldn't know..." Geordi sighed. "I've just tried to go on living my life without making finding my soulmate a priority."  


"Most intriguing. I do not understand 'the fuss' either, that is why I am studying it." His eyebrows drew together. "You are the only person who has not been disturbed by my bare wrists. Is that due to your indifference about your own tattoo?"

Geordi shrugged. "Maybe. I've always wondered what it'd be like to not have a tattoo. That'd mean your soulmate could be anybody. It's a universe of possibilities instead of an uncertain clue."

The man raised his eyebrows. "I had not thought of that. I believed my lack of a tattoo simply meant I did not have a soulmate."  


"I don't really know," Geordi said. "You're a special case. Maybe you can prove that finding your soulmate isn't necessary. Or that you can find your soulmate without help."

The intercom bleeped. "All engineering staff, report to the Enterprise."

Geordi smiled. "That's for me. Keep me updated on your investigation, will you? The name's Geordi LaForge."

"Certainly, Geordi LaForge. I am assigned to the Enterprise as well."

"Great, see you around," Geordi said, and he turned to leave. He was a few steps away when - 

"If you wish to seek me out, my name is Data."

Geordi stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Data?" he breathed.  


"Yes?"

Words failed him. It was unreal, and strange, and slightly weird, just like he'd felt it would be, and yet on the other hand it felt so wonderfully right.

He turned around and rolled up his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data doesn't know what to make of having a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been three years. You know when you forget to do a thing, and then you feel like it's too late to do it and not be awkward? That. That happened. But I got a few comments on this recently, and I decided, okay, I should do this, people still care. Thank you for reading and appreciating.

"I am sorry," Data said immediately as they sat down at a table in the station’s main eating area.

Geordi's eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table. He'd never had any particular expectations for his soulmate, but that was not what he wanted to hear. "What?"

"I am sorry that I am your soulmate."

"Yeah, I heard that. Why?"

Data mimicked Geordi's position, placing his elbows on the table and folding his arms mechanically. "I am given to understand that most species, humans in particular, have emotional connections to their soulmates. I do not have emotions, so I cannot provide that sort of relationship."

And Geordi had thought it would all make sense once he found his soulmate. What was Data saying? That he had a deep attachment to an emotionless machine?

Well, it's not like it wasn't true. Whenever Geordi thought of Data, his heart leaped a little knowing that the name he'd been agonizing over his whole life, belonged to an actual living, breathing being with a gentle voice and concern for Geordi's feelings. 

"Geordi?"

"Yes? Oh, sorry."

"How do you think we should proceed?" Data asked, a tiny note of urgency in his tone. It occurred to Geordi that most people probably wouldn't notice such things, but years of being blind had made Geordi very sensitive to vocal cues.

"I think we should proceed like we're soulmates. As if you had my name on your wrist."

Data shook his head. "But I do not. I do not know if we are soulmates. Perhaps there is another person named Data who has 'Geordi LaForge' on their wrist."

"No, you're the one," Geordi said. 

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because I've always felt like there was something...special about my soulmate. You being an android is exactly...right." It was hard, trying to convey his emotions to someone without emotions. 'Like trying to describe colors to a blind man', the old saying went. But Geordi was a blind man who could understand colors. Maybe Data could be emotionless and understand emotions.

"I do not know what that is like," he said. "I do not feel 'right'. I do not feel anything." He'd seemed so assured at the beginning of the conversation, but the repetition of 'I do not' reminded Geordi of a computer caught in a feedback loop. Only more...human. Vulnerable, uncertain, and confused.

"Look, you want to learn about this soulmate thing, right? Wouldn't having a soulmate help you learn?"

"You misunderstand the reasons for my objections," Data said. "I...would want to have a soulmate. I simply do not wish to hurt you."

As if Geordi wasn't ridiculously, improbably, head over heels already, Data had to say something like that in his sweet, gentle voice.

"I...just..." Geordi found himself speechless. How could Geordi explain to an emotionless android that he knew with every fiber of his being that Data would never hurt him?

Best to just...say it. "Data, I'm sure you've heard about people having instant connections with their soulmates. Like, after talking with them for only a short time, they can feel it. I just...feel like you wouldn't hurt me." He sighed. "Look, I understand being worried you're going to disappoint someone. But you haven’t disappointed me."

“That does not mean I will not. I have no such certainty. I do not know you and I cannot understand what it feels like to have a soulmate,” Data said.

Geordi felt like Data was slipping out of his grasp, and something inside him knew he couldn’t let this chance go. “Well…”

“Yes?”

“Well…You said you don’t know me, well, we’re going to be serving on the same ship, right? We could get to know each other. Also…” He exhaled. “I’m willing to risk being hurt.”

“That is a foolish risk to take,” Data said.

“But…but that’s how love works. You have to allow yourself to be vulnerable sometimes.”

Data tilted his head to the side and Geordi thought he could hear the gears whirring. He stayed like that for some time, and Geordi waited patiently, hoping beyond hope that he would come to a good conclusion.

Finally, he snapped out of the thinking state, and reached over hesitantly to take Geordi’s hand – a promising sign. “It is your choice to take that risk,” he said. “If you truly wish for me to act as your soulmate, I will do so.”

“I do!” Geordi said.

Data nodded. “I cannot promise you love or emotional connection, but I can promise you that I will try my best.” 

“That’s all I can ask,” Geordi said.


End file.
